


where they can't hurt us

by midnightboba



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightboba/pseuds/midnightboba
Summary: King and Ram experience bad dreams.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	where they can't hurt us

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I have had a lot of emotions since finishing the series, so here, have some feels.  
> Title from Shallow by Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper

King jolts awake with a sharp inhale of breath. When he lets it out, it’s shaky and leaves him feeling hollow. He blinks up at the roof of his bedroom, where streaks of moonlight stretch across, reaching as far into the room as it can.

He takes another shuddering breath, and it’s then that he feels the tiny caress of a thumb against the inside of his wrist.

King turns his head and finds Ram, lying on the pillow next to him, watching him wordlessly.

For a moment, King just looks into the warm brown eyes staring back at him. Then he cracks a small, tiny smile. “It was just a bad dream, I’m okay,”

The crease of Ram’s eyebrows lets King know he’s worried.

King smiles and shifts to lie on his side, facing Ram. “I’m okay. Why are you awake? Can’t sleep?”

Ram’s eyes flicker down to where he’s still tracing absent circles against the inside of King’s wrist. King watches him, gaze trailing across Ram’s face until he catches sight of Ram’s dreamcatcher tattoo behind his ear.

“Did you have a bad dream too?”

Ram’s gaze remains lowered as he nods ever so slightly.

King chews the inside of his cheek for a moment before he slowly tugs his wrist out of Ram’s grasp. Ram looks startled, head shifting to look up at him. King just grabs Ram’s hand with his own and pulls it up so that their hands are intertwined in between them. Then he slowly shuffles to the edge of his pillow, until their foreheads are almost touching.

When King finally lifts his gaze to meet Ram’s slightly wide eyes, confusion and surprise evident, he just smiles softly.

“Whenever I had bad dreams, my mother would always press her forehead to mine and hold my hand. She said she was chasing away my bad dreams,” King says quietly, squeezing Ram’s hand.

He looks up to smile at Ram. “So, I’ll chase away your bad dreams, if you chase away mine, okay?”

And in the soft glow of moonlight, King sees Ram smile, hears him say “Okay,” and feels him shift closer, until their foreheads are pressed together.

King smiles to himself, wraps his other hand around their intertwined hands, and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep to the even breathing of Ram beside him.

He has a good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: come chat to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/midnightboba) :D


End file.
